


Two worlds collide

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Had To, Meet the Family, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags will be added, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot more secrets Barry has been keeping than what even Oliver or Len has dug up on him, and really that's saying something. Too bad the biggest one decides not to stay secret any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of glass breaking was added to the shouting and blasts from various places.

“How are things looking on your end, Atom?” Barry asked as he dodged a blast, ducking under then spinning to punch the guy.

“Everything good here!” ame the cheery response.

“Could use some help on my end.” A female spoke up.

“Headed there now Canary.” Barry got there to take out two guys that had White Canary pinned.

“Thanks!” She called out as she round housed one guy while smacking her staff against another’s temple.

“Hawkgirl, Firestorm. How are things in the air?”

“Everything is being taken care of.” Firestorm responded just as there was a strike of lightning, Barry refused to admit he still flinches at it, and a burst of flames.

“Cold, Heatwave?”

“Chill kid. You make it sound like we don’t know what we’re doing.” Laughter was heard as well as pain filled screams.

“Right… Arrow?”

“We have something in comin-” The wall smashed open. Barry was about to run out but then he saw the suit. Red and gold. What was Iron Man doing here?

“Okay where are you?” the man shouted.

“Hey Iron Man, what are you doing here?” Atom asked happily as always. A feeling of dread filled Barry.

“I’m looking for my nephew. Here that? I know what happened and you are in so much trouble!” Barry didn’t even think as he ran. Firestorm sent him a questioning look. So what if Barry was hiding? He was perfectly justified in hiding.

“Fine then.” suddenly a bunch of tiny missiles were flying out, hitting each enemy.

“Now that they are sleeping.” Iron Man landed, arms crossed, “Bartholomew Henry Allen you get your ass over here or so help me-” Reluctantly, and with face burning in embarrassment because really? Getting the full name in front of your super hero (and criminal) partners is mortifying.

“I know you’re faster than that _Flash_! If you aren’t here-” Barry stopped in front of the man. Scuffing the ground with the tip of his shoe Barry glanced up as the mask of the Iron Man suit opened up.

“Uh, hey Uncle Tony…” The man scowled at him.

“Tony Stark is your uncle?” Atom asked curiously. The rest of his team were now there, Arrow glaring at the other man. Oh this was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was sitting in the plane looking very much like a child in trouble. After a huge argument between Oliver and his uncle about if Barry was going to go with or not, during which Len and Sara just an shared exasperated look, Sara spoke up with the idea that they all go with. Oliver wasn’t happy but he wasn’t going to let Barry go alone either. That was when his uncle contacted someone. There had been a very tense wait that Ray seemed oblivious to until the plane landed. Sara was up front by Tony while across from Barry sat Mick, Ronnie/Stein and Kendra. Oliver sat on his left with Len on his right. Ray was on Oliver’s side. Barry wished he had sat between him and Oliver because the archer would send glares his way. The only good thing was that they knew each other long enough that suspicion wasn’t hidden in the dark look. No one made a move for a conversation as they went. Luckily they had been close enough to New York that it wasn’t too long before they were exiting the plane on top of Stark tower. Everyone was still in costume, Barry had put his hood back up before getting off the plane, when they entered the tower. Sitting on the couch was a pretty red haired woman who paused in the book she was reading. On the floor there were two blonde haired men looking at the game controllers in confusion as a brunet tried explaining what each button was. In the kitchen there were three men's’ voices.

“Tony does Pepper know you were bringing company?” the woman questioned as she stood up. That caught the men’s attention. The blonde with the shorter hair seemed relieved as the other looked disappointed.

“Hey Sam! Rhodey! Banner! We have guests.” Barry felt his eyes widen as Dr. Bruce Banner entered the room followed by two men.

“These are my co-workers.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Barry muttered.

“Hello,” the blonde man greeted as he sent a questioning look to Tony, “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Clint Barton.” The brunette greeted as he held a hand out. Ray shook it in greeting when Oliver made no move.

“I am Thor of Asgard!”

“Thor, buddy, we went over this. Inside voices.” Tony scolded.

“My apologies.” Thor apologized in a quieter voice.

“I’m Natasha.” the woman greeted while shaking hands with Kendra, Sara and Ray.

“Sam Wilson.” the next man greeted.

“James Rhodes. Everyone calls me Rhodey.” Something about Rhodey, Sam and Steve spoke military to Barry, almost like Diggle. Maybe it was how they were holding themselves. Clint and Natasha on the other hand reminded Barry more of Lyla.

“I’m Dr. Bruce Banner.” Bruce introduced himself.

“And you are?” Natasha questioned.

“The Arrow.” Oliver answered stiffly. Tension rose in the room with those words.

“ _Chill._.” Len spoke up, “There’s no use in losing your cool over something like this. The kid can take of himself. Both of you are just being too protective.” Both Oliver and Tony turned to glare at Len now. The man just raised a brow but otherwise seemed unconcerned. He looked back to the group before them.

“Leonard Snart. Though recently I’ve been going as Captain Cold.” He drawled. With a tilt of the head he gestured to Mick.

“Heatwave or Mick Rory if you’d prefer.”

“You have criminal on your team?” Tony seethed.

“You have two assassins.”

“That’s different.”

“ _How_ is that-”

“I am White Canary but you can call me Sara.” THe woman interrupted at once.

“Hawkgirl.” Kendra replied, eyes narrowing as she looked at the other heroes.

“Hi! I’m Ray Palmer.” Ray greeted as he had the protective part of his helmet slid back.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” groaned Tony, “Ray _Palmer_?”

“Yes. He happens to be a good friend.” Barry spoke up, frowning at his uncle.

“I’m Firestorm.” Ronnie/Stein, really Barry needed to figure out who was in control, spoke up.

“Two pyros? Is that really a good idea?” 

“Only Mick is a pyro. Firestorm…” Barry trailed off. Firestorm lit up.

“Catches on fire.” Kendra finished as he powered down.

“And you are?” Natasha asked looking at Barry.

“This is the Flash.” Tony introduced before he could respond, a heavy gloved hand on his shoulder, “My nephew Barry.”

“Man do I feel sorry for you.” Clint spoke up at once while looking at Barry. Natasha smacked him on the back of the head with an exasperated look.

“What? Anyone related to Stark has my sympathies.” Clint responded.

“You have a nephew?” Bruce asked curiously. A deep seated annoyance settled in Barry’s chest. His uncle had no right to tell people his identity without his permission. Sure his uncle might know these people but he _didn’t_ and no one he trusted did. Sure he told Lyla but he trusted Diggle and Oliver. As much as he loved his family his Uncle wasn’t known for making the best choices in life.

“He’s f-”

“You know I can speak for myself.” Barry interrupted with a glare towards the older man, “I’m not a kid.” Briefly his glare went to Len.

“You’re only twenty-six nowadays people don’t mature until they’re twenty-eight.” Tony replied flippantly.

“Where did you read that?” Rhodey questioned.

“I don’t remember.”

“That’s another thing.” Barry interrupted, “Will you stop telling them things about me?”

“Moot point. He already told them your name.” Kendra pointed out.

“Not helping.” Barry was stressed. This was too much at once. Not even Joe or Iris knew about his Uncle yet the man decided to burst in while they were dealing with a situation so now everyone on his team knew. Now they were meeting with his Uncle’s team of heroes who the man just told them his name without his permission. He was trying to keep his calm, trying not to snap in front of either group.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining. It’s not like I told any bad guys.”

“That’s not the point.”

“You really shouldn’t have told us.” Steve agreed with a frown towards Tony, “If he didn’t want us to know you shouldn’t have told us.”

“None of you are going to turn around and kill him.” Tony responded.

“It’s the principle of the matter.” Steve argued.

“Not to mention the fact that anyone could slip up then what? There is only so much torture a human can deal with.” Oliver stated. Oh no. This was not going to end well. Barry watched Tony tensed, not only was Steve against him but now Oliver was speaking up and he didn’t know what he would do if things came to blows.

“Will you cool down? Getting heated over this isn’t going to help anything. Let’s just slow down and talk things out like adults.” Barry couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. He ended up laughing, sure it was short and was more of disbelief but it helped. Len seemed oblivious of the glares that were sent his way once more which probably meant he was fully aware of it and was laughing internally at the irritation. With a sigh Barry took his cowl off.

“Since there really isn’t any point anymore. I’m Barry as Uncle Tony so unhelpfully pointed out.” He shook hands with all of them.

“Tony never mentioned he had any family.” Natasha was lookin at him curiously.

“He and my mom were kind of estranged.”

“So the Flash?” Clint spoke up, eyeing him curiously.

“I run, really fast.”

“Really fast?” Bruce seemed interested now as well. Barry ran and reappeared with a protein bar. He had used it as an excuse to head to STAR labs and leave a note for Caitlin and Cisco.

“Really fast.” Barry shrugged.

“When did that happen?” Barry waved a hand dismissively at his uncle’s question.

“Doesn’t matter.” Okay maybe did but he was allowed to keep this a secret. He didn’t want his uncle getting hurt trying to hunt down Wells-Thawne whoever it was when he didn't exist anymore, nor did he want his uncle trying to recreate it

“Like hell it isn’t. JARVIS find out what happened to Barry.” Tony ordered as he removed the suit. Okay that was not going to fly.

“Yes sir.”

“Gideon please block all information pertaining to me or anyone else on my team.” Barry spoke into his com.

“Right away.”

“My apologies sir but I am unable to access the data. There is another program in the way.”

“What?”

“There is another program keeping me out and I am unable to access the data sir.” Tony pulled up a holographic screen and his fingers began to fly across it.

“What the hell am I looking at?”

“Tony?” Bruce questioned as he looked over.

“This is advanced, really advanced.” Tony muttered as he worked.

“Be still my beating heart,” Clint gasped dramatically, “A system you can’t figure out?”

“Never said that.”

“The Avengers,” sighed Rhodey, “Just overgrown children with-nevermind just overgrown children.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Sam grinned back. It was kind of true and it was interesting to watch the different dynamics. It was obvious that the Avengers were friends, a tight knit family. Sure there were probably problems but what family doesn’t? Then there was his team. They were just partners. Sure he was friends with Ray, Ronnie and Oliver and Kendra and Sara were like acquaintances but Len and Mick were two people that tried to kill him. Of course if he didn’t trust them to a point they wouldn’t be on the team. At the same time there were equal parts serious and joking people when not on a mission. Ray, Len, himself and in a way Sara and Mick were usually pretty easy going. On the other hand there was Kendra, Ronnie, Stein and Oliver.

“What are you?” Tony muttered as worked.

“I am Gideon. An interactive artificial conscious.” Barry’s eyes widened. Shit he had forgotten to talk to Gideon about staying a secret.

“An AI?” Natasha questioned.

“We don’t have an AI.” Ray frowned as he walked over to look over the screen.

“WHy would an AI be blocking our data?” Sara had suspicion creeping into her voice.

“Barry asked me to.” Gideon responded.

“You are friends?” Thor asked. Barry needed to remember to ask about that one.

“Barry created m-”

“Okay Gideon! Please stop answering their questions!” Barry finally blurted out.

“Of course.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Barry winced at the use of his name. But taking a breath he looked at his Uncle’s furious face.

“What?”

“What the hell is going on?”

“That’s really none of your business now is it?” Barry snapped back, “What goes on with my team is none of your concern.”

“Like hell it isn’t. I-”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s actually going on, huh?” Barry interrupted with a glare, “Why the hell have you decided today of all days to actually show up? And don’t give me some bullshit excuse either. It was quiet, everyone looking on in shock. His uncle’s shock was quickly replaced with disinterest as he shrugged.

“Well if that’s what you want.” Tony had the suit removed as he walked. He picked something up, tossing it over. Barry caught it, looking at it with a frown. It was a small vial with what looked like blue electricity.

“Also wondering what you can tell us about the holes in Central.” There was something about the electricity. Barry opened it.

“What are you doing!” Tony shouted. The others all shouted in protest as well but Barry ignored him. The lightning felt solid in his hand, familiar as it wound it’s way around his arm. Biting the finger of his glove on his other hand Barry pulled off the glove. As he touched the blue with his bare skin he realized why it was so familiar. They had managed to capture the lightning from the speedforce. But this lightning felt dead and jumpy.

“Where did you get this?” Barry demanded at once.

“Pietro came running in with this still sparking on him.”

“Pietro?”

“QuickSilver, our speedster.”

“Where is he?” Len asked.

“Med bay, he was pretty beat up.”

“Did he say what did this?”

“No. He couldn’t exactly speak, gasping too much.” Natasha explained with a frown on her face. Barry felt the anger coursing through him, the speedforce crackling along him as lightning.

“Barry?”

“Gideon, contact STAR labs, tell them to get here as soon as possible. Zoom’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I don't even know. Barry was just supposed to act like a kid in trouble, not get angry at Tony and Zoom wasn't supposed to show up at all but he did....
> 
> Apparently at the time I was going to have Eobard being back but hey, let's have the person that wants all Speedsters dead instead.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who’s Zoom?” Steve asked with a frown.

“Barry?” Tony asked with a frown. Even his team was giving him questioning looks. Barry rubbed his face, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Gideon, please pull up all information we have on Zoom including video footage.”

“May I access the system in the house to properly display the information?”

“JARVIS?” Tony called out.

“Of course ma’am.” His Uncle’s AI responded. Barry watched as the files appeared as a hologram. The video clips were showing each moment that Zoom appeared. He didn’t want to have to show his Uncle the fact that he almost died but they needed to have the full picture.

“Last year a singularity opened above Central City.” Barry began, enlarging the picture of the black hole above the city. “I ran into it.”

“Why?” Tony shouted.

“Because theoretically running the opposite way that the hole was spinning would have caused it to collapse.”

“You ran into it based on a theory.”

“I couldn’t do nothing.”

“What caused the singularity?” Rhodey asked, “You seem to know more then your telling.”

“Not important.” Barry stated curtly.

“I beg to differ.” Tony spoke up with a frown, “Barry what happened?” Barry opened his mouth to retort but Kendra cut him off.

“Not like we can do much until the others show up.” Kendra pointed out. Sighing Barry sat down at the bar.

“May as well get comfy. It’s… a really long story.” Barry looked at him all seriously.

“I want to make this clear. Zoom will kill anyone who tries to get in the way. He will use anything to gain advantage over Pietro, he will try to get others to kill him first and if that doesn’t work he will draw him out to kill him himself. Zoom doesn’t have limitations. It’s not just Pietro who is in trouble.”

“What happened?”

“You want to know how the singularity started first and as Hawkgirl said we have time.” Barry waited until the others were comfortable.

“When I was eleven I saw a man murder my mother. The room was filled with yellow lightning and then the next thing I knew I was blocks away and my father was being arrested. Years later Harrison Wells finished the particle accelerator. There was a malfunction that caused the accelerator to explode causing a ton of black matter to be released in Central. I was in my lab when it happened.”

“Would you like me to pull up the video?” Gideon asked. Barry’s look of shock quickly morphed into one of anger, his eyes crackling with lightning. He muttered under his breath before nodding.

“May as well.” Gideon played the video. Barry watched himself. Holding the metal chains, trying to close the skylight when the lightning struck, throwing him backward into the chemicals.

“I woke up nine months later at STAR labs. Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin helped me figure out my powers along with stopping the metas trying to kill people. It wasn’t until almost a year later that I found out that the man calling himself Harrison Wells wasn’t actually Harrison Wells. Turns out that the real Harrison Wells died over fifteen years ago when the car crashed killing his wife.”

“Wait, but the man liked exactly like Harrison Wells.” Bruce spoke up with a frown.

“That’s because the man was from the future. He brought some tech that stole the real Dr. Wells’ life and transferred his appearance to him.”

“Wait, future, who was he really then?”

“He was a descendant of my foster sister’s fiance. Apparently in his future Eddie never married Iris. The man’s name was Eobard Thawne.”

“Why did he go back in time? How did he?”

“Turns out Eobard Thawne was the Reverse-Flash. He ran back in time to kill me but me from further in the future ran back to stop him.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked with a frown.

“What I mean is that the only reason that mom ended up dead and dad ended up in jail was because of the fact that Eobard was angry that he hadn’t been able to kill me. So he ended up killing her.”

“So this man who wanted you dead ended up making you the Flash years later, why?” Natasha questioned.

“Because he was stuck in the past, used up too much of his energy running back in time. I ended up creating the first singularity. It was small and contained. Eobard was going to go back into the future, his timeline.”

“The singularity closed successfully.” Firestorm stated from where he sat.

“Really? Then how did one appear over Central?”

“What’s a singularity?” Thor questioned.

“A wormhole, or black hole depending on who you talk to.”

“Like what the tesseract did.” Clint supplied.

“What happened then, how did the second singularity open?”

“Eobard wasn’t thrilled over the fact that his only way home didn’t pan out. So he tried killing me. Eddie shot himself. That reopened the singularity because everything that has happened was because of Eobard. With him dead the time line began unraveling. Got it closed. Thought that would be the end of that.”

“Life is never that easy.” Sam muttered. Barry gave him a dry smile.

“Turns out there were fifty two breaches into what we have been calling Earth-2 the largest one in STAR labs.”

“Hang on, you are leaving something out. I know Henry is out of jail.” Tony interrupted. Barry sat quietly, thinking it over. He didn’t want to tell anyone what happened.

“ ‘Dr. Wells’ had a backup plan in case something went wrong,” Len spoke up, “In his will he left STAR labs and everything else he owned to Barry but before he got them he had to watch a flash drive. Turns out the drive had him confessing to Nora’s murder.” Barry looked at the other man blankly for several seconds before rolling his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable.” Len had the gall to just smirk in response.

“You _own_ STAR labs?”

“Not the issue. Well it turned out that Earth-2 had a particle accelerator that exploded which means metas. Zoom… is more monster than man. He is determined to be the only speedster.”

“He can’t be that powerful.”

“Gideon.” Barry didn’t watch as she showed the video from that night. How easily Zoom had beaten him.

“...He can catch lightning…” Sara spoke in shock.

“Why didn’t he kill Pietro then?” Clint asked, worry clear in his voice.

“I don’t know. Unless he was just playing with him…” Barry trailed off in thought.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver asked with a frown.

“You can’t help. It’s not like with Eobard. I have Firestorm, Hawkgirl and my team. You’d just get yourself killed.”

“And you didn’t?”

“Zoom broke my back.” Barry stated, “Cisco shot him and he left because it altered with his speed. I was paralyzed and it took me two weeks to fully heal. You, Sara and Ray don’t have that. None of you do. My team is dealing with this.”

“So we aren’t your team?” Sara asked with a glare.

“Not on this.” Barry replied.

“Why not?”

“Because honestly I’m not sure how many more times I can watch my friends die!” Barry shot back. He rubbed his face seeming tired all of a sudden, like he was running on fumes and had to keep acting like everything was alright.

“I’m not letting any of you get involved unless I know that you can hold your own. Otherwise you are just a potential casualty or leverage against us.”

“Do you have any way to stop him? Any ideas?” Natasha asked.

“My team has been working on a serum but it took two doses and he still managed to get away.”

“Stress must be messing with your head.” Len spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to the criminal. He held up this weapon with a pointed look to Barry.

“What is so special about your weapon?” Rhodey asked.

“This weapon shoots out a blast of cold at absolute zero.” Len replied.

“Your gun can slow things down.” Bruce stated. Len nodded.

“It was designed originally to stop Barry in case he ended up like most of Central’s metas. Works pretty well on Scarlet.”

“You shot at my nephew?” Tony seethed. Barry just waved his Uncle off.

“He stopped being a real threat after the third time.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means he made a deal and then got it into his head that Snart and eventually Rory could be good people.” Oliver deadpanned.

“I was right.”

“Keep telling yourself that kid.” Len shot back. Mick snorted.

“He just doesn’t want to admit you’re right.” Mick muttered to Barry.

“So you think this cold gun could actually work?” Natasha questioned.

“It’s probably our best shot yeah.”

“Mister Stark. There are several people waiting outside they have STAR labs identification.”

“That was quick.”

“They were already on their way once Barry’s position began to move and he failed to inform them of the situation.” Refusing to acknowledge the pink tinging his face Barry looked to Tony.

“Alright let them up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally my friend (I'll refer to her as Barbra) and I were talking. I forget who's idea it was or if I brought it up and she agreed but we thought it would be adorable to have Steve being Barry's over protective relative (I will be writing something based on that). But I love the idea that not only does Barry know Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, Dr. Martin Stein and Dr. Harrison Wells but he's related to Tony Stark on top of it? All of them well known and having something to do with the superhero/Villain world? I couldn't pass it up.
> 
>  
> 
> I am also going to be fully honest. I'm probably not going to update until DC's Legends of Tomorrow is on air.


End file.
